Protect
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Badboy!College Student!Blaine comes back to Lima to surprise and visit his boyfriend.


Blaine hated coming back to the hellhole he left months ago, but he had a good reason to return to Lima.

Kurt.

He couldn't wait for the day to come when Kurt would _finally_ graduate from McKinley so he could move to New York to join him on NYU.

His cigarette dangled from his lips as he drove from the airport to McKinley High. He sang along to Fall Out Boy's American Beauty/American Psycho album and glared at the old man who stopped next to him at a red light and yelled, 'Turn it down!'

Blaine raised an eyebrow and instead of turning the volume down, he turned it up almost all the way and smirked while he flicked the ashes of his cigarette away before speeding away as soon as the light turned green.

He didn't give a fucking damn.

The wheels of his rental car squeaked as he came to a stop in the McKinley High parking lot. He stepped out of the car and strutted over to the entrance, winking playfully at the Cheerios he passed by on his way there. 'Ladies,' he said, 'Lookin' fine.'

The girls smiled and giggled as they continued their way to practice while Blaine flicked his cigarette butt away, walked up the couple of stairs and through the door.

The way to Kurt's locker was very familiar by now, so it only took him a few minutes to get there. When Blaine passed the last corner to Kurt's locker, he saw that Kurt's back was turned to him, so he took the opportunity to sneak up on him and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, making him squeal in surprise. 'Aren't you a sight for these sore eyes?' he whispered against the skin of Kurt's neck, sucking on it as well.

'Blaine,' Kurt said lovingly, running his hands over Blaine's tattooed arms, 'Missed you.'

When Blaine was satisfied with the dark pink hickey on Kurt's unblemished pale skin, he said, 'I missed your cute, little butt too.'

Kurt quickly turned around in Blaine's arms as he felt Blaine's hands roam over his ass. 'Blaine Devon Anderson, not in the school hallway,' he tsked.

Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear, 'Can we take that cute ass of yours to the boys' bathroom, then?'

'Mmm,' Kurt hummed, 'Nope, I don't think so but… if you take me home right now we could do some stuff.'

'Some _stuff_?' Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow and pulling Kurt closer to him.

'Mhmm. Dad and Carole are both visiting my grandma in Virginia, and Finn is staying over at Rachel's place, so we could do that thing you always wanted to do… with those handcuffs you once bought as a joke?' Kurt asked, tugging on the collar of Blaine's leather jacket.

Blaine growled, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him towards the exit. 'We're going home. _Now_!'

Kurt giggled as he walked behind Blaine, trying not to trip over his own feet while he focused more on Blaine's ass than anything else around him.

'Hey gay fairy, did you finally find someone who wants to fuck your faggy ass?' Karofsky suddenly yelled from across the hallway, making Blaine stop abruptly and causing Kurt to bump into him.

Blaine turned, glaring at Karofsky, who had already high-fived a couple of his friends. 'Hey you, Neanderthal,' he yelled angrily, 'What did you call my boyfriend?'

'I called your "boyfriend" a gay fairy,' Karofsky said, turning back to Blaine, 'What are you gonna do about it?'

'I will fucking-'

'Blaine, please don't.'

'-show you what I will do about it, asshole!' Blaine didn't listen to Kurt's plea as he shrugged Kurt's hand off of his arm and took about six big steps before he stood right in front of Karofsky.

He grabbed the collar of Karofsky's letterman jacket and pulled him down to his level before throwing a punch at him, hitting him on his right eye.

But Karofsky didn't let Blaine walk over him like a doormat and lunged at him, roughly pushing him down onto the ground before he punched Blaine on his nose, looking almost satisfied when he saw a trickle of blood on Blaine's face.

'Stop! Blaine, please!' Kurt yelled, trying to get closer to the wrestling boys.

Blaine and Karofsky kept punching each other while the growing crowd chanted, 'Fight, fight, fight!' Kurt hid his face in his hands, not wanting to see Blaine get hurt.

Kurt barely noticed when Sue Sylvester pushed past him a few moments later, storming over to the two boys. 'You, get off of him!' she yelled and harshly grabbed the back of Blaine's jacket. She had almost pulled him up in one swift motion when Blaine roughly pulled away from her and looked her right in the eyes.

'I can get up by myself,' he said through gritted teeth. He got up and turned to Karofsky. 'If you ever talk to Kurt or treat him like that ever again, I will find out about it, and I will kill you.'

'That's enough!' Sue yelled, 'Go back to your classes, or wherever you were dragging your lazy asses to before.'

Kurt ran towards Blaine after Sue walked away, muttering something under her breath, and wrapped his arms briefly and tightly around him. 'You're bleeding...' Kurt said and reached up to wipe the blood away from Blaine's cheek.

'Am I?' Blaine asked, feeling Kurt's gentle fingers cradling his cheek while his thumb wiped away a little of the blood.

'Yeah,' Kurt breathed, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder when he was done, 'You know you didn't have to protect me from Karofsky, right?'

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back while he said, 'I know… but I wanted to.'

'Well,' Kurt started playing with the gel-free strands of hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, 'do you… still want to take me home after all of this?'

'Of course,' Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt, 'I can't wait to use those handcuffs on you.'

'I also think we have some whipped cream left, if you want to experiment,' Kurt said, wiggling his eyebrows a little.

'Oooooh,' Blaine chuckled, 'Where did my innocent little baby penguin go?'

'Oh, honey, he left the building when he met you,' Kurt smirked, glancing at Blaine over his shoulder, 'Now you have a kinky little boyfriend instead.'

'Awesome,' Blaine whispered, staring at the way Kurt swayed his hips, showing his ass off to him, as they continued their way to Blaine's car.


End file.
